


Spread

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [26]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: Basically my head cannon that Lom could be mother, what with all the time traveling that’s going on at the minute





	

The first day had been terrifying. Lom could hardly believe that a cup of tea with the two fluxed friends had lead to a spot of purple on her ankle. That day she tried everything, soak and water rubbing it till it was red, steel wool until it threatened to bleed and then acid that just beaded on the purple splodge and slid off, burning her foot instead. Nothing worked, but she kept at it for a good week before giving up.

The first month had been even worse. She meticulously watched the flux, checking it daily and keeping it hidden under wraps of cloth that it soaked through within the hour, no matter how much fabric she covered it with.

After a few months Lom stopped worrying so much, checking it once a week – if that – and only really panicking when the flux reached her knee. By then she’d ruined her left boot and had started going barefoot, leaving small gloopy footprints throughout the local area. A few of the owls had picked up the purple gloop, spreading through their primaries and weighing them down until the flux had spread to their shoulders, morphing the muscles until they could once again fly and spread the infectious goo to the rest of the owls, and the surrounding forest.

After a year, Lom started to hear voices, teasing and prodding her as she worked on her witchery until she listened to them. She quickly grew stronger and more confident in her abilities, barely noticing as the usual silvery green auras changed to purplish black. She quickly began to love the purple spreading everywhere, welcoming it into her home where she had previously kept it out, checking the boundary regularly and celebrating every extra inch it had spread. She nurtured it, mother-like, helping it grow, working as hard as she could to keep the purple spreading onwards.

A few years had passed. Lalna and Nano had been lost to the flux a while ago, but not Lomadia. Instead she grew stronger, her magic more powerful as the flux fed not on her but on the rest of the forest, spreading far past the boundaries she’d set as her own, staring to encroach into surrounding biomes and infect any living thing the purple mass came across.

By the time everyone else left the world, she had become an entity purely of flux, crystalizing in some areas, but still soft and squidgy in other areas. On a rare excursion out of the forest, she came across a multicolored gate. Her curiosity piqued, she climbed into a mine cart that sent her hurtling into the structure.


End file.
